huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter
Peter is a member of the Huntik Foundation. As he is simply a researcher and guide, he does not display any Seeker abilities, nevertheless Peter has the courage to act and help others regardless of the situation. History Peter was recruited by the Foundation while he was studying archaeology. He joined because the ideals of The Foundation match his own. His goal is to "to protect history not exploit it; to learn without limits, explore ancient secrets and preserve forgotten traditions." Peter saved two people on a boat from being drawn into a whirlpool on the Seine River created by the emerging power of Gar-Ghoul in Rouen, France. After being contacted via phone by Guggenheim, Peter was apprehended by DeFoe for the Organization to gain information about Gar-Ghoul form him. Zhalia Moon freed Peter, and he accompanied Dante Vale, Sophie Casterwill, and Lok Lambert to the Cavern of the Gargoyle in the Paris Catacombs. Because of his lack of Seeker abilities, Sophie was assigned to protect him by Dante for the duration of the mission. He later injured his ankle during an fight with a Suit. When they entered the lower chamber of the cavern, he accidentally triggered a trap by using his flashlight. On their mission The Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot, the team met Peter at the Cathedral of Notre Dame for details on the Mausoleum of Sir Lancelot. Peter also warned them Peter was seen at the surprise party at Dante Vale's house following the defeat of the Professor. Some time later, Peter became an undercover janitor in Nostradamus' tower, which had been converted into the Salon Museum. When Wilder and his team arrived to obtain Nostradamus' Scrying Glass, he and Billie attempted to attack the Organization's Suits with a mop but was quickly knocked back by a Raypulse from Hoffman. He then tried to help Billie but the pair were knocked out and taken hostage. After waking, Peter made his way to a window and signaled to the Huntik team to watch out for the Suits at the entrance. The team then freed him and Peter took Billie and the other female agent to a Foundation hospital. Personality Peter is a lover of history and wishes to keep its secrets safe from falling into the hands of the evil Organization. Whereas Tersly possesses Seeker powers and no courage, Peter has courage to act even though he is not a Seeker. Although he was at first intimidated by the immensity of the Seeker world after witnessing the evil the Huntik team were up against , Peter's fortitude developed considerably as seen when he bravely took on Wilder's team in the Salon Museum. He had a lot of respect for the Huntik team and was very happy to see them again when they came to his rescue. Abilities Although he has no Seeker abilities, he is very intelligent. He has great knowledge of history and knows ancient languages including Ancient French. Apparently, due to his training with the Huntik Foundation, he has learned to think on his feet being creative and innovative. Gallery S1E04 Peter.jpg|Peter S1E18 Peter.jpg|Peter outside the Cathedral of Notre Dame Peter Janitor.png|Undercover as a janitor Category:Characters Category:Non-Seekers Category:Huntik Foundation members